The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis given the cultivar name ‘TNCORSR’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled breeding program to produce hardy compact Coreopsis. The new cultivar originated from a planned cross of two proprietary unnamed Coreopsis verticillata hybrid seedlings. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial to be grown for landscape and container use in a sunny site.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘TNCORSG’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 16/350,255, the new cultivar has flowers colored white with a rose eye rather than yellow with dark red eyes.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘TNCORSO’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 16/350,254, the new cultivar has flowers colored white with a rose eye rather gold with a red eye.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Madras Magic’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,570, the new cultivar has a larger habit, with flowers colored more solid white on the top half of the petals instead of streaks of white bee tracks.